


Yes, Captain

by stardropdream



Series: Captain Porthos du Vallon of the King's Musketeers [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Porthos mutters, feels the blush creeping up his neck and settling over his ears.   “Uh – we should stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr for the prompt of "Captain!Porthos AU: He and Aramis playfully act having Aramis "punished" for dumb shit, but Porthos ends up uncomfortable with the power abuse, even if it's pretense. They decide to make it a reward/praise system instead. Oh, Aramis, you cleaned up the stables so nicely, here, I'll let you give me head."

“Porthos?” Aramis prompts and Porthos startles out of a moment of withdrawal. Porthos – not _Captain,_ said in that flirty, breathless way of his. Aramis is sprawled out beneath him, grasping the rungs of the bedframe and looking up at him in concern, frowning. The haze of arousal has dimmed from his eyes and Porthos, for a moment, feels a pang of guilt for being the cause of that anxiety. 

_I’ve been so bad, Captain, I’ve been so bad, oh please forgive me—_

“Sorry,” Porthos mutters, feels the blush creeping up his neck and settling over his ears. “Uh – we should stop.” 

_—oh please forgive me, Captain, please, I’ll take whatever punishment—_

He sits back, lifting his hands from Aramis where he’d been pinning him down hard enough to bruise. 

Aramis releases the bedframe immediately and sits up – reaching out his hands to cup Porthos’ cheeks, holding him in place and studying his expression. It’s instinctive for Aramis, Porthos knows that – the first sign of distress, and he forgets all else, reaching for Porthos, tethering Porthos, holding Porthos. Porthos closes his eyes against the force of that concern – doesn’t feel ashamed, not really, but embarrassed. Aramis’ thumbs trace across his cheekbones.

“Maybe this isn’t the right approach,” Aramis offers after a moment when Porthos refuses to confess to his unease, his lack of pleasure at punishment. Aramis is not tied down, and the bruises across his collarbone and neck are from bites, sucking kisses – because it was asked, because he requested it of his captain. 

“Sorry,” Porthos offers even as he knows Aramis will dismiss the apology. Aramis does so with a kiss, leaning in and kissing him with devastating sweetness and gentleness. Porthos feels some of the tension melt from his shoulders. 

“I don’t want it if you don’t want it, too,” Aramis tells him, presses kisses first to Porthos’ mouth, then each cheek, the tip of his nose, the crease of his brow. Porthos breathes out, leans forward, lets his forehead press to Aramis’ even as Aramis cups his chin with profound kindness. 

“Yeah,” Porthos says – has never doubted his trust in Aramis, knowing that he would never be disappointed in what Porthos cannot do to him or for him. 

“Although,” Aramis whispers against his mouth and Porthos can feel the curve of his smile just from the sound of his voice, the whisper of breath against his mouth. Porthos almost leans forward to kiss him into silence, but pauses to let Aramis say, “Captain, I’ve been so good for you. Won’t you give me a reward for it?” 

Porthos chuffs out a laugh and can feel Aramis pout – so lets the laughter ebb away, adopts the persona again – pushes Aramis down with a small smile, pins him to the bed much softer this time, leaning over him, letting his hands skim over his chest, trace the scars, feel the flutter of his heartbeat, the heave of his breath. 

“I suppose,” Porthos says, doesn’t bat Aramis’ hand away when it snakes down to curl around his cock, “I can reward a job well done. You want to suck me off?”

“Oh,” Aramis gasps out, arches, “ _Yes, Captain._ ”


End file.
